


The Curious Case of the Pregnant King

by kazokuhouou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, F/M, Magic, Mpreg, Straight Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: What to do when your wife seems too frail to carry a pregnancy to term? Well, carry the baby yourself, of course!





	1. The Idea

Xander sighed as he read through the book. He liked hiding in the library when he needed a moment to himself, and he needed it now. 

It had been three years since the war with Hoshido ended, and two since he married Sakura. And now his advisers are getting antsy. Despite the fact that there were his siblings, they kept pressuring him to produce an heir.

That was a problem. Even now Sakura was rather petite. The doctors and healers thought that pregnancy, and childbirth especially, would be detrimental to her health, possibly kill her. Which, Xander thought cynically, would suit those nobles just fine. They had been less than pleased to hear that Xander intended to marry a Hoshidan, and were only kept in check from showing that displeasure by everyone that had participated in the war against Anankos.

If they found out about what the doctors would say, they would push for Xander to take a concubine and produce heirs with her, preferably with a Nohrian. 

But he loved Sakura. And he didn’t want to hurt Sakura at all by taking someone else. 

What would he do?

It so happened that he was reading a book on dark magic-given that Elise married Odin and Leo married Nyx, it was a good idea to know some, just in case something went wrong. This was the section on conception. Odd, even his subconscious was nagging him to have a child. But then he looked closer.

It was about ways to use dark magic to conceive if the, ahem, traditional way wouldn’t work. Typically for single women, same-sex couples, but there was even a section for men to carry their wives’ babies…

That gave Xander an idea.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having tested it, Xander makes a proposal to Sakura.

_Roughly nine months later_

Xander held his arm out for Sakura. “Come to bed, Sakura. I want to talk to you.” Sakura smiled as she finished brushing her hair and joined him in bed. As they snuggled, Xander asked “how do you feel about children Sakura?”

Sakura’s face fell. She knew about her health issues and that the nobles were already talking about who should be Xander’s concubine. “I suppose, if you’re ready to take a concubine...”

“No, Sakura. I want to have children with _you_.”

“Xander...you know we shouldn’t...it would kill me…”

“But it wouldn’t kill me.”

Sakura blinked. “Xander?”

Xander flushed slightly. “I...well, _we_ , Odin, Nyx, Corrin, Laslow and I, we’ve been experimenting with a spell...you know how Corrin said she and Laslow were going to spend some time alone while she was pregnant?”

“Yeah?”

“It was actually Laslow that was pregnant. We were trying to see if he could carry Corrin’s baby for her….and it worked.” He took Sakura’s hands in his. “I could carry the baby instead of you.”

“Xander...” Sakura said in awe. This was a possibility she had never considered before. “Is it safe?”

“Laslow made it through the entire pregnancy with no problems. Though he wasn’t entirely thrilled with the solution to get the baby out of him.”

Sakura decided she did _not_ need to know how right away. “And...you would be willing to do this, Xander? I think a lot of people would find it weird.”

“Sakura, I love you. I never want to hurt you. And I only want children with you. If this is the only way I can do it, I’m more than happy to do so.” He then kissed her.

Slowly Sakura began to smile. “What do we have to do?”

“Well I’m sure you can guess,” he said, pulling Sakura closer. 

“Oh Xander!”


	3. The Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they? Aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should clarify what timeline this takes place in. It's a slightly different Revelations timeline: they still defeated Anankos, but Corrin and Azura choose to let Valla pass into memory since neither wanted to rule. Azura married Takumi and lives in Hoshido.

_Six weeks later_

Given that Xander was...well, male...there wasn’t going to be any obvious signs right away. No cycles to track, after all. Laslow had said he hadn’t known for sure until he started to get morning sickness, but he just had a feeling he was He _could_ have used a spell to tell him if he was pregnant right away, but where was the fun in that anyway?

Xander was wondering if that was this feeling he kept having. It was just...this slightly warm feeling in his belly. He knew logically babies aren’t warm, at least not when they’re barely the size of a bean, but it was just this feeling he had that he really was pregnant. He noticed that he was being more careful with himself, and even canceled a practice sparring session, much to the nobility’s surprise. 

Well, if he really was, he had to be careful after all. HE knew he could always have the spell done on him too, but what he had done was confined to a select few people, he didn’t want it spreading around until he knew he’d carry to term. So he would wait. He’d be sure soon enough, he’d thought.

0-0-0-0

Literally the next day, Xander woke up nauseous. He sat up, a hand on his churning stomach. 

“Mmm, Xander?” Sakura asked sleepily.

Xander quickly threw off the covers and ran for the nearest basin, beginning to throw up in it.

That woke Sakura up and she got out of bed to rub his back. Xander didn’t say a word, just kept throwing up in the basin until he felt it passed.

Sakura kept rubbing his back and looked at him. “Do you think...”

“It’s possible,” he said, wiping his mouth. “I want to see if it happens again, though.”

Sakura nodded but couldn’t hide her excitement.

Xamder couldn’t either, really.

0–0-0-0-0

He really started to suspect he was pregnant when Laslow brought him coffee. Just the smell made him sick.

Laslow saw his lord’s face turn green and quickly took the coffee away. He could make a guess what was up. Coffee had made his morning sickness worse too.

“Are you...” he asked nervously.

“I think I might. I want to see if I still feel like this tomorrow.” Laslow nodded at that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was dinnertime. Thankfully it was just a ‘small’ dinner, so it was just him, Sakura, Elise, Leo, Laslow and Charlotte. (Camilla, of course, was at Hoshido with Ryoma, and Corrin was tending to a cranky Soleil.) If this had happened in front of the nobles in a formal banquet he’d have been embarrassed to death.

Bad enough he threw up onto the table as soon as he smelled the fish in front of his family.

Leo and Elise both got up, turning pale, hoping their big brother hadn’t been poisoned. 

Sakura, however, went to rub his back again. “Has it been all day then?”

Xander wiped his mouth and rinsed it out. “It gets worse with strong smells.” 

“Mine was the same way,” Laslow had said. “Should I get the doctor and Odin or Nyx now?”

Xander nodded. “Yes, I was going to wait until tomorrow but I think we’ll have to explain to Leo and Elise now, so I should be sure.” Laslow went to get them. The doctor had been apprised of the situation, but he had no aptitude for magic, so it would have to be one of the dark mages that cast the spell.

“Xander? What’s going on?” Elise said, biting her lip.

“Well, Elise...Leo...Charlotte...Sakura and I are trying for a baby, and I would be the one to carry and give birth to it.”

Elise gasped happily. “Really? I’d get to be an auntie?!”

“Yes, Elise, you’d get to be an aunt.”

“Oh, why did you have to do this,” Leo chimed in, “now Charlotte’s getting ideas!” Indeed, Charlotte looked speculative. Leo’s mildly miffed face turned to concern though. “Are you sure it’s safe and you’ll be okay, Xander?”

“I will. We tried it before.”

“I was the one pregnant with Soleil,” Laslow said as he came in with the doctor and Nyx. The doctor came to examine Xander while Nyx waited for permission to cast her spell. “It went well. The actual giving birth part was a bit rough, but it’s the same for women, I think.”

As Laslow started to tell the rest of the family how his pregnancy went, Nyx began to cast the spell. A glow began to surround Xander, before shrinking down to his torso. Normally, if one wasn’t pregnant, the light would just disappear. 

The light on Xander, though, turned into a ball and hovered outside him.

“Congratulations. A baby. And only one.”

“Thank the gods for that, I think I’d go crazy if I had twins.”

Sakura clapped her hands together and hugged her husband. “We’re having a baby!”


	4. The Tiredness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing a baby is tiring work.

_Four weeks later (10 weeks into the pregnancy)_

The nobles were clearly irritated. Once again Xander had sent Leo in his place and they were not happy about it.

Xander couldn’t help it. He was learning the hard way that growing a human being inside him was tiring. If he had gone to the meeting he would have fallen asleep for sure, be forced to reveal his pregnancy early, and he just wasn’t ready for that.

Sakura curled up beside him. She felt bad that his usually plentiful energy was just sapped away by their child. She smiled when she saw one hand resting on his still flat stomach. He wasn’t showing yet, but she knew it would be coming. 

Xander yawned as he stirred. He smiled when he saw Sakura in bed with him. “Hello, dearest.”

“Hello, Xander. Are you doing okay?”

Xander sat up. “As well as I can be in my condition.” He still felt a little giddy when he said that. “The pregnancy is going smoothly, they believe. The morning sickness has tapered off, I only feel ill around coffee.”

“That is good.” She let a hand rest on his stomach. “I wonder what we have in there.”

“Me too.” It wasn’t like there’d be _issues_ with that, Nohr was equal primogeniture, and the nobles would just be happy with an heir, since they didn’t want Leo to be king (Camilla had relinquished her and her children’s rights when she married Ryoma). But he knew some of the nobles would prefer a man to a woman. “I hope it’s a girl as beautiful as her mother.”

Sakura blushed. “Well, I hope it’s a boy as handsome as his papa.”

“We can’t both be right, Sakura,” he teased. Xander then yawned. 

“You should get some more rest.”

He shook his head. “I’ll be up all night if I sleep more. I need a snack.” Something else he definitely noticed was that he was hungrier than usual. “I’m eating for two after all.”

Sakura giggled. “That you are. Shall I come with you then?”

“Please. There will be less questions if we both eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half tempted to gender flip Siegbert since I would have thought his storyline would be more fascinating as a girl.


End file.
